Trainees
by THE BOOKLOVERS
Summary: What happens if Naruto is smart Hinata discovers Naruto starts to train her and a mysterious teacher sees them training their advanced moves and starts to train them Naruhina love blooms over time title subject to change hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just establishing for whats to come it will get better and the next chapter will be longer promise first fanfic if you have any tips thank you and review This will be a story to show what would happen if Naruto was smart. So it another what if fic it will be NarutoxHinata but they wont love each other at first it will be a slow natural process. This is a joint account me and my and my best friend.**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto cries and leaves the room to weep so sad but still do not own this is blanket disclaimer (covers the whole story) got so you can't sue me**_

**October 8th**

**Normal Pov**

It was a normal day for the academy students they were about to have a test on Kage Bushin so Iruka said "line up get ready for a quiz on kage bushin"

Naruto groaned thinking 'why cant I do this jutsu' . Then Iruka called the students up one by one. Finally he got to Naruto. Naruto got in the stance started gathering a small amount of his chakra. Then Naruto made one decent looking clone and one sickly one. Naruto thought 'again' and sat back down.

"**Kit it's because you have to much chakra for that academy level jutsu" **said Kyuubi.

_'Thanks Kyu your right,'_

**After School Training ground #9 **

**Naruto Pov**

The part of the training ground #9 I was on had big rocks then a wide open area and then a lake.

I was practicing these new jutsu on the scrolls I got from the library. I made 60 shadow clones. That left ten shadow clones for everything I wanted to do. I wanted to practice 4 jutsus, taijutsu and genjutsu.

With the first group of clones he was practicing the Earth jutsu rock bending no jutsu; it took a little while to master about 20 min.. What would happen is five clones would do the signs the other five clone would get wrapped in rock. The real Naruto look at this jutsu and thought _'it was useless unless he had rocks nearby'._

I went on to the next set of clones preforming Lighting bolt no jutsu. This jutsu took the clones less time to master because it's is one of my primary affinities. I watched as half the clones preformed the jutsu and then the other half of the clones got electrocuted by the strong lighting bolt. Then the clone that preformed the jutsu would release the hurt clones and make five new ones.

When I went to the next set of clones I saw they had already mastered the jutsu and were getting bored of it. They were doing Wind blade no jutsu and like the others 5 would attack and 5 were being attacked. They would chop off all the limbs of the clone with the wind blade. The blade was made out of wind and was shaped like a sword blade unlike a sword you didn't have to touch it to move the sword you just used the wind.

I went to the next set of clones attempting a water jutsu called Water smothering no jutsu. The jutsu would be preformed by 5 clones and smother the other 5 with water. Then the 5 smothered clones would be remade.

The next set of clone were working on taijutsu. His basic style was good was trying to get faster. The clones were sparring. The sparring was good but it was a tie of course because how could you win or loose against yourself.

I walked to the next set of clones that were doing genjutsu. One set of clone were setting simple genjutsu on the other set of clones. The second set of clones would try and get out of the genjutsu.

**Same training ground**

**Hinata's Pov**

I was training on training ground #9; practicing gentle fist on the dummy. My gentle fist was perfect the only reason I didn't show that to the clan is I'm unsure if I want to be heiress. I was just messing around with gentle fist when I hear a racket 300 ft away from me on this training ground. I turned around activated my buakugan. When I did I saw 60 orange blurrs. I walk closer and I saw a kid my age doing what looked like Anbu level jutsus. _Finally, I think I know who the kid is Naruto NO!! He can't even do a clone. These clones are solid that has to take a big chakra resereve. Yeah this kid has huge amount of chakra._ I decide to walk closer to this person. Then I see his face it is NARUTO!! _Should I go talk to him??_ Then out of nowhere I hear a yell "Who's there I feel your chakra," he says.

I think I might as well come out so I jump out of the tree and his jaw drops. "Hinata-Chan?" he says.

**Naruto's Pov**

I felt a chakra presence nearby. "Who's there I feel your chakra," I said. Then someone jumped out of a tree. I couldn't believe who it was I knew someone would find out but I never thought it would be her. Next, I said "Hinata-Chan," with a questioning tone to my voice. After a long silence I said "Hinata-Chan Earth to Hinata-Chan."

**Normal Pov**

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun just thinking, Sorry,"Hinata said.

" You want to train with me I mean since you realize I'm pretty strong and I'd like to see how I'd hold up in a spar against a gentle fist style fighter anyway how are you doing with the gentle fist?"

"Well I guess since I know this secret of yours I'll tell you I've pretty much mastered the gentle fist style of fighting and -"

"What??," said a stunned Naruto.

"Your not the only loser thats really strong, I'd like to train with you if you teach me some good water jutsus and how were you using 4 of the 5 elements I thought you could only use 2."

"Umm... I'll tell you how maybe if I get to know you better and plus It's a bigger secret than me being strong it's like SSS-class secret no one knows but me trust you won't be able to do it and thanks for wanting to train with me I'll teach you a couple water jutsus"

"When the start of are training and where," said Hinata

"Tomorrow after school on this training ground how is that for you??"

"Good see you then," said Hinata

"K bye Hinata-Chan," said Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves

_Ok that was odd _thought a certain blank-eyed dark blue hair girl. Then she started the walk to the Hyuuga compound.

**Later that night**

**Hinata's Pov**

I was on my bed thinking like the most girly I ever thought._ I think I like Naruto or do I oh god am I turning into a fan girl I got scolded once again by my dad for not doing __gentle fist__ properly it's like he thinks I mess up on purpose Oh wait a minute I do._

**Naruto's Pov**

_How should I start to teach Hinata-Chan tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know the quality isn't that good thanks for the reviews this will be a chapter of whatever I can get done in an hour (I will re-update in a better format and spelling & grammar)

**Normal pov**

It was after school and Naruto poofed on to training ground 9. A couple minutes later Hinata arrives on the training ground. "Hi Hinata- chan," said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun," said Hinata while thinking _I am alone with Naruto-kun. _Then she starts blushing.

"OK today he will be working on your chakra control, We will start by tree walking," said Naruto. Then after that he said "We are going to go to a different part of this training ground follow me." Then he led her through the training ground until they came upon a forested area. "Well… now that we are here I'll explain more about the tree walking you can't use your hands just your feet and you have to pump chakra into you feet which happens to be the hardest place to pump chakra to here I'll show you." With that he goes to the nearest tree and walks up it until you can't see him any more. Next, Naruto starts walking back down the tree.

"ok I'll try," said Hinata. She went to the tree next to the one Naruto climbed. Hinata started to pump chakra to her feet then she started walking toward the tree and started climbing until she got about 15 feet up the tree and fell.

"Did I mention it helps to run and you did better than I did on my first try," said Naruto.

"Th-thank y-you Naruto-kun," Said Hinata before she tried again. This time she ran up the tree and got about 25 feet up. At sunset she was able to get all the way up the trees.

"I'm amazed that you were able to do that so fast it took me a few days to master tree walking you must have good chakra control," said Naruto.

"I a-appreciate that Naruto-kun K so when shall we m-meet next a-and where??"

"How does right on this training ground were you found me that first day tomorrow after school sound good."

"Ok sounds great."

**The next day**

Like the day before Naruto poofed on to the training ground and Hinata arrived shortly after; she was walking. Though what they were doing today was water walking. Naruto explained that you have to still pump chakra to your feet but in a different way than the tree walking. "I still haven't totally mastered it yet so I'll be practicing with you," said Naruto.

"OK s-so lets get g-going Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

Then they started attempting to walk on the water. On their first try Naruto only had the water to his ankles but Hinata fell in. Hinata laughed at herself. Naruto said "I did that many times too." They just kept going at it until sunset. By sunset Hinata managed to get to the point were she was only ankle deep in water like Naruto at the start of the day and Naruto was able to walk on water without a hassle.

"WOW you almost mastered it Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto-kun same place same time tomorrow."

"ok."

The next day

They both got there in the usual fashion. Today Naruto had brought a bag with him. _I wonder what's in the bag _thought Hinata. "Let's get you started water walking ,"said Naruto. Then, Hinata started walking on water. After two hours Hinata had mastered water walking.

"Now that your done with the water walking," Naruto paused and took two pieces of paper out of his bag, "This is chakra paper we will see what your elemental affinity is I'll show you with mine." Naruto pumped his chakra into the paper and 2/3 grey and 1/3 turned yellow. "It turned grey that means that my main affinity is wind and the smaller part that turned yellow is my secondary affinity lighting." Then he hands her a piece of the paper and says "Pump your chakra into it."

Hinata pumped her chakra into the paper. When she's done it is 2/3 blue and then 1/3 white. "OK this means your primary affinity is water and your secondary affinity is blank so it is whatever other element you want."

"Oh that's cool so I can pick my other affinity so what are we going to do for the rest of training today Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Umm… well I'm going to the library to get some scrolls on water jutsus for you so I guess same spot same time tomorrow."

" Ok."

The Huuyga compound Sunset

Hiashi walked into Hinata's room "Hinata why have you been coming home late each night and sweaty like you've been training have you been training with someone?" said Hiashi.

"Well father I have to be honest with you I have been training with a friend."

"Who have you been training with?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

_Well his father was the Yondaime so I guess he should be ok _thought Hiashi. "That is good so what have you done and how is it that it seem your chakra reserve has significantly increased."

"We did chakra control exercises the tree walking and water walking I mastered them quite quickly and he showed me my elemental affinity."

"You did all that in three days that's committable good."

"Thank you father."

"OK good night Hinata."

"Good night father."

The next day

When they both arrived "Hi Naruto-kun," said Hinata

"Hi Hinata-chan ok we are going to do water jutsu's."

"OK that sounds fun." Then Naruto pulled a scroll out of his bag. It was titled basic to advanced water jutsus. 

"Lets start with the basic water jutsu's." She was able to master all the basic to intermediate water jutsus. Naruto said it was because she most likely had a super strong affinity for water. The started with the Advanced jutsus. The first jutsu was water smothering no jutsu. Naruto made clones to let Hinata smother. Then he showed her an example of how the water was suppose to go on the clone.

Mystery Pov

I poofed on to training ground 9. Then I felt one huge chakra signature and a smaller one. I decided to go check it out I went treetop to treetop until I was close enough to see them. I was shocked that chakra signature came from a twelve-year-old.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Well I'd like more reviews and a Beta-reader if you have time plz my spelling and grammar suck sorry for the lateness hw and my sleep is messed up and I'm starting to write another story**

Normal Pov

Then out of nowhere kunai flew at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto dodged all of them with much ease. All of the kunai flew away from Hinata when she preformed heavenly spin. Naruto and the unknown stranger gasped at Hinata being able to preform that move but Naruto shook it off. They're was other matters to attend to. Naruto made quite a few clones and they all said, "Come out coward."

The mystery person jumped off the tree he was perched on. He was wearing the regular jounin uniform had a face mask and his headband was covering his left eye. "Ok you wanna fight you'll be quite easy you only know a move or two; your not even gennin," he starts chuckling and continues "Ok prepare for a world of hurt."

The fight began Naruto and Hinata came up with a plan and commenced the fight. Naruto started by throwing kunai at him. The person was reading a book and still dodged. The Naruto made a lot of clones and charged at the person. The unknown person started preforming a jutsu. Naruto also started preforming a jutsu and at the same time they shouted out "Grand fireball jutsu," and "Pouring rain jutsu."

The fireball started coming toward Naruto then a huge cloud 6 ft off the ground formed and rained on the fireball before it could hit Naruto. _This guy is good and yet so young _thought the jounin. Then they started using taijutsu. Naruto kick towards the jounin's chin but he dodge at the last second. The person gave Naruto a jab to the jaw. The 'Naruto' disappeared. Then Hinata appeared and said "Water prison Jutsu."

"Would you like to give up," said Naruto

"No."

"Barrier Encampment Method!" the jounin looked around and saw four paper bombs set up in a square around him. The person couldn't react react when the bombs exploded simultaneously.

The guy was out cold so Naruto and Hinata tied him to a tree so he couldn't use his fingers limbs or anything. They also took away his wepons pouch and Hinata watched him with her bloodline. The person stirred. "Well start talking," said Naruto

"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake and that is all you need to know."

"Ok good luck getting untied."

"oh FINE"

"Why did you attack us and why did you let me beat you?"

"well I didn't want to kill you."

"I was hoping you would have dodged so you could see more of what I can do and what Hinata-chan can do."

"What can you non-ninjas do?" said Kakshi.

"I know lots of jutsu's of many elements and she has a strong affinity for water and learned many water jutsu."

"What are your names?"

"Naruto."

"Hinata."

"Ok if I'll train you if you untie me?"

"Ok" said Naruto and Hinata in unison.

"NOW UNTIE ME."

"Alright." They untied all the knots and the ropes fell to the floor.

"OK when does the training start?" asked Naruto

"Tomorrow I'll train you but you'll have to pass my test first."

"A test?"

"Yep don't eat breakfast and get here early," and with that Kakshi was gone in a puff of smoke.

The next day

11:58 am

"were is he?" said Naruto

"I don't know, we have been here for hours," said Hinata right before a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Kakshi walked towards then.

"Hi Good morning."

"Good morning IT IS ONE MINUTE TIL THE AFTERNOON."

"Well anyone else would be amazed to see me before noon Heck they'd be amazed to see me before 2. This is early for me be grateful," said Kakshi. "Oh yeah call me Kakshi-sensi."

"Ok Kakshi-_sensi._"

"Hey blue haired girl do you talk cuz I don't think I've heard you utter a word?" said Kakshi.

"Yes I talk Kakshi-sensi," said Hinata.

"Wow you do so now for the test." he takes out one bell and says "Whoever gets the bell gets to be trained by me." Then Kakshi ran off.

"I think we should work together to get the bell Hinata and decide who gets the bell after the fact,"Said Naruto.

"I agree," said Hinata in her soft tone. Naruto and Hinata took off looking for they're sensi. They walked around the forested area until they reached a tree and Kakshi was leaning on it. Naruto kicked it and it turned out to be a clone.

"Hinata!" She imedenly knew what he meant and activated her eyes. She saw many Kakshi's scattered through the forest.

"I-I have a p-plan Naruto-kun make a lot of clone scatter them through the forest and try an find the real one w-when you do flare you ch-chakra." With that Naruto make 50 shadow clones. He scattered them throughout the forest. The real Naruto remained with Hinata.

About 7 minutes later they felt a chakra flare 500 feet to the Northeast. Naruto looked at Hinata and they both nodded. They ran next to each other for about 350 feet. Naruto went to the left while Hinata went to the right.

Naruto started to see his sensi. He went for a head on attack. Kakshi was frowning at his stupidness. They engaged in battle; Kakshi directing many jutsu's at Naruto and Naruto was dodging without a sweat. Hinata suddenly appeared out of the ground behind Kakshi and hit a spot on his spine.

"You can't use chakra for the rest of the day and you can't move fast," said Hinata while Naruto got the bell.

"Well you win come back tomorrow," said Kakshi. With that Kakshi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"That was a good move you used Hinata-chan."

"Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun."


End file.
